Balloon
Balloon, labeled The Misunderstood is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity, and was the team captain for Team Chickenleg. He returned to compete in Inanimate Insanity II as a member of The Grand Slams. Personality Inanimate Insanity In the first season of Inanimate Insanity, Balloon is shown to be the most manipulative and spiteful character, as well as the most hated of the objects. Balloon was extremely unkind to members of Team Chickenleg, as he was the team captain. Balloon rendered others useless, and made extremely rude remarks about them to the point that he could make outbursts of profanity. For example in Episode 2 (A Lemony Lesson) after Pickle decided to choose Taco to enter the team, Balloon insisted that they "chose some useful to the team", but Pickle decided to choose Taco anyway, possibly ignoring Balloon. Not long after, Pepper suggests that they choose Salt, but Balloon insists that Salt isn't useful either, though says this in a profane language, before deciding that they choose Bomb, and that he has lots of exploding fun, possibly provoking Bomb as well, making Taco giggle. Later on, Taco suggests to MePhone4 that the name of Balloon's team were to be named Team Chickenleg, annoying Balloon. As well as being manipulative, Balloon was also quite childish, as shown in Episode 2 - he was easily angry at MePhone4 for asking Lightbulb to pick the members of her team first, and that Balloon had to pick the team after. Balloon also show's his childishness by complaining about the tree being "rigged" though it obviously wasn't. Balloon was quite violent in some occasions, calling Taco the "useless one" before kicking her into Team Chickenleg's lemon trees. He kicks Taco a second time after saying that "she sucks". Balloon complains various times throughout the season, using one of his famous phrases quite frequently - "Oh, come on!", and adds on to Taco's uselessness, saying that "his team's doomed". Pickle suggests to Balloon that he should be nicer to Taco, though Balloon insists that it was Pickle himself that chose Taco, and uses more profane language abut Taco. Balloon was overall depicted as manipulative, spiteful, the most hated, unkind, childish, and mildly violent. He has barely shown any kindness throughout the first season. Inanimate Insanity II Balloon makes a return to the season 2 of Inanimate Insanity as being quite helpful. He is seen like this in Episode 2 when he asks Cheesy if there was anything he could help him and the Grand Slams. Cheesy asks Balloon if he never knew that he wasn't very popular due to his mean behavior in Season 1. Balloon "knows that he was a bit bossy, but wasn't evil or anything" and asks the team to give him a chance. Balloon helps the team with the rocket, showing his kindness to the team. Nickel sarcastically realizes that Balloon helped the team with what they needed in order to go further ahead than the other team. Balloon is also very charitable, making an attempt to save Box from sinking after being knocked into the pool by Toilet in Episode 3. Despite showing his true nature of goodness, Balloon still finds it hard to make friends after his behavior to other people in Season 1. Though his campmates from Season 1 do not trust him and don't realize that Balloon has changed into a different person (only for the contestants who didn't join Season 2 except OJ), but despite that, he has managed to make new friends like Suitcase and Box. He has also befriended campmates from the first season like Baseball. Compared to his behavior in the first season, his behavior from the second season shows a massive difference in character traits. Balloon attemps to explain to OJ in Rain On Your Charade that he was playing a character. "The winning one" So he says that he has seemed to act like more of a kind person. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Balloon. Hacking In mid-September of 2011, Balloon's voice actor, Nate Groth, hacked into AnimationEpic's channel and deleted the current episodes at the time, which were the original 1 through 5.5 (along with various other II-related videos - The Taco Show, Nickel's Tips On Conserving Water, etc.). Due to this, the voice actor has been fired and his lines are re-used frequently. Fans and contestants show major dislikes towards Balloon for this. Adam, the creator of the show, confirmed that Balloon's elimination was mostly because of the hacking. However, according to the credits from Breaking The Ice, the original voice actor was rehired, which explains his new lines. Voice Actors * Nate Groth (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Season 1 until Episode 5) * Ben Cross (US/UK/AU/CAN) (Let 'Er R.I.P. - present) * Marco Bonomo (Italy) Trivia *'Running Gag: '''Balloon has been popped in Episodes 3, 4, 7, 9, 10, 16, 19, 22, 24 and 26. In this case, he is similar to Bubble from ''Battle for Dream Island. * '''Running Gag: '''Balloon is known for his catchprase "Oh, come on!" which he says in almost every episode he competes in. *Balloon has the highest voice of all characters. **This is probably because he has helium inside of him. **He's also one of the two male characters to have a high-pitched voice, the other is Cherries. *Balloon is one of the characters with the most enemies of all characters in Season 1, making him one of the most hated characters. *Bow makes a reference to Balloon in Crappy Anniversary, by saying his catchphrase. *Balloon was originally going to be a girl, but this was changed due to creative differences between Adam and Nate. This was also seen in The Inanimate Insanity Secrets video on YouTube by Taylor Grodin. *Originally, Balloon was not going to be in Season 2, but he was added in to develop a new personality. *Balloon is the only S1 contestant who was on Team Chickenleg to compete on S2. **Coincidentally, he was the team captain of Team Chickenleg. **Balloon got only 10 votes in season 1. Although if rejoin votes don't count, Balloon would have no votes in season 1, making him similar to Pencil from BFDI. ***Balloon got his first ever elimination viewer vote in Tri Your Best, along with 162 other votes in the same episode. *Balloon's voice slightly changes in Let 'Er R.I.P. and Theft and Battery. *Balloon owns a standard wristwatch, shown in Theft and Battery. *Balloon is the only member of OJ's alliance to be in season 2. *Balloon was not seen in the last scene of Journey Through Memory Lane. *Balloon holds the record of the most deaths at 9 deaths. *Balloon is the only character to have a major personality change. *Balloon is one of the two contestants who swore, the other is Pickle, if not counting one of the trees who appeared in A Lemony Lesson. **Both of Balloon's eliminations were contestant votes. *Balloon is the highest-ranking male returnee in Season 1. ** Unless Paintbrush is a male. *Balloon was still running in the same contests as Nickel in Season 1, same thing in Season 2. *Balloon is one of the two contestants who was eliminated through contestants elimination the two times they got eliminated, the other being Paper. *Balloon was planned to receive 3rd place, with a final 3 of Balloon, Salt and Knife. Due to complications at the time with his previous voice actor, Balloon was voted out via a contestant vote early into season 1. Gallery Friendly Balloon.png Balloon 6.PNG BalloonDisagreeIdle.png BalloonCreation.png BalloonHappy.png Balloonidle.png BalloonCastIdle.png BalloonPOSE.png Balloonidlenew.png Balloon 5.png Balloon 4.png Balloon 3.png Balloon 2.png Happy Balloon.png Balloon cry.png|Balloon cries because nobody really cares for him despite his efforts to be a better person. Balloon OJ Flashback Episode 9.png Sunset Balloon Suitcase Episode 9.png Balloon hoping to not be elim.png|Balloon at the bottom 3 of episode 9. Balloon innocent smile.png|Balloon listens to OJ feeling very uneasy and nervous. Balloon's Note.png Ball + Balloon.png Balloonfail.png|Oh come on! The Hot Air Balloons.png Balloonweird.PNG|Wait... Balloon has a weird face? BalloonJumpsoffCLiff.png|Balloon from The Crappy Cliff Balloon vts 4 Salt.png|Balloon Votes Salt to be Eliminated OJBalloonTog.png BalloonSaltTog.png MicrophoneBalloonSuitcaseGrandslamsRescue.png BalloonHelps.png|Balloon about to screw Nickel. Balloon Banner.png Balloon dies.jpg Bye bye balloon.jpg Balloon.png BalloonandTaco.png BalloonForeverAlone.png Balon.PNG Balloon Cusses.png Screenshot 3-0.png Screen shot 2012-06-14 at 6.08.13 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 7.09.30 PM.png Ep2 Pickle and Balloon.png Blah.jpg|Balloon is eliminated. Episode 8 votes.png|Balloon safe by 768 votes. Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.17.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.13.05 PM.png Screen shot 2012-01-22 at 4.16.32 PM.png I See What You Did Here.png LeBalloonandLeSuitcase.png 10407811 981433141891460 7550976125536893659 n.png 10577012 791808480853928 9164441214783258869 n.png 11.png Mic, balloon, suitcase, and marshmallow about to return to the grand slams's rocket.PNG boo.PNG balloon.PNG balloon and graffiti.PNG balloon slaps lightbulb.PNG Image4.jpg Image14.jpg Image44.png Image54.png Image52.png 13418674 1179291758772263 5625565273015064596 o.png FanCheer.gif Bandicam 2016-07-09 14-24-48-705.jpg Image186.png Image189.png Image125.png Image205.png Ep2 Tacos Kicked.png Bc.jpg Image241.png Image242.png Final1211.png Image261.png Image256.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-51-43-864.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-12-283.png Bandicam 2016-12-25 08-54-20-255.png Balloon and Suitcase.png bandicam 2016-12-25 08-52-28-930.png Lightbulb silly.png Image286.png Image283.png Wait!.png Screen Shot 2017-02-04 at 8.31.14 PM.png|Balloon waves Good-bye to Suitcase shortly before entering the Rejection Portal. Image297.png Nickel Cmfirms Votes.png Featured Article.gif Image306.png Image305.png Happyduo.png tumblr_oj2ohwC5sP1u8abymo2_400.gif|Balloon feeling moments of joy ImageSuitloonFaF.png ImageBalloonMaster.png ImageHeyBud.png Screenshot Image 134.png Screenshot Image 131.png Screenshot Image 98.png Screenshot Image 97.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 71.png Screenshot Image 66.png Screenshot Image 65.png ImageSoass.png ImagenooltiuS.png Inanimate-insanity-season-1-episode-17-journey-through-memory-lane-part-1.jpg II4New.jpg II2New.jpg Screenshot Image 207.png Screenshot Image 206.png Screenshot Image 193.png Screenshot Image 192.png Screenshot Image 182.png Screenshot Image 181.png Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Team Grand Slams Category:A to Z Category:Male Category:Team Captains Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Characters Category:Featured Articles